When a golf club is not self-balancing, the golfer must balance the club in his/her stroke. That is, the golfer must put torque on the shaft in order to keep the face of the golf club square to the arc. This puts strain on the hands and arms of the golfer and makes it more difficult for the golfer to hit or putt successfully. Further, it means that the golfer must adjust to each golf club independently, because the amount and direction of torque required to square the golf club will vary depending on the golf club.
In order to be self-balancing a golf club must satisfy two conditions. It must “seek” square to the arc during a normal swing and it must do so when the shaft includes a forward lean. Many golf clubs claim to be self-balancing, however, they do so only when the shaft does not include forward lean. Since most golfers have forward lean in the shaft of their golf clubs, whether the golf club self-balances is irrelevant because it does not do so when in actual use.
In addition, golf club grips do not conform well to the hands of the user. In particular, club grips are round in shape. However, the hands of the user do not form a round shape. Therefore, the hands of the user must conform to the grip and there are areas of the grip with little or no pressure and areas of the grip with high pressure. Moreover, a round grip does not provide any type of tactile feedback to indicate to the user whether the club is properly aligned.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a golf club that will seek square even with forward lean. Further, there is a need for the golf club to avoid putting torque or strain on the user. In addition, there is a need for the club to have a grip that conforms to the hands of the user and provides tactile feedback as to the correct alignment of the golf club.